


The Broppy Day Collection (2020)

by DandelionCares



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Honeymoon, Just Married, Kissing, Married Couple, Post-Wedding, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionCares/pseuds/DandelionCares
Summary: This is a collection of the artworks and little chapter-ish oneshots that I have been putting together for Broppy Day 2020.(Originally posted on my Instagram @thebroppytrain)This work covers the wedding day, the reception and the events thereafter. Looking at the beans in realistic time, how life settles in for them after the massive event that is their wedding day. Chapters will be added as I add them on Instagram.There will be LOTS of exciting things to look forward to in this work!Note: There will be a mix of fluff and NSFW. I will be sure to label each chapter accordingly and may upgrade the rating as time goes on.BROPPY ALL THE WAY. AND I REGRET NOTHING.
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 83
Collections: Best Broppy, Top Shelf Broppy





	1. You Are Invited

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> WRITING CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES COMPLETELY TO @Girl_in_blue_fic (I love you xx)
> 
> We collabarated on this epic post for Broppy Day - she wrote the perfectly sweet words and I lost nights of sleep and sanity drawing the artwork (haha).
> 
> It all starts here! LET'S GO!

Branch checked his teeth for the third time in less than thirty minutes. He changed the light bugs inside the bunker and everything seemed brighter. He had to make sure he had the perfect smile for the pictures he was going to have taken.

He tied the leaf bow on his hair and couldn't help but feel odd about it. He had never worn something like that before and he didn't know if it was done properly. Another stolen glance at the frame on his nightstand, while he bent down to put on his dark black pants: the two trolls frozen in an adoringly smile now were completely exposed so everybody could see. He had removed the 'nothing important' leaf since they confessed. Because it was important. It was - surely - the most important thing in his life.

Love just messes with the head. It burns like an invisible fire. It's the subject of songs and uncountable poetries, love that is eternal and rips souls apart while gloriously unifying them into perfect match. It's supposed to be a grown up thing, but it's the kind of affection that seems to rebuild and gift what was missing since childhood.

Love was so inspiring... and yet, he didn't finish the poem he wanted to recite for her. Somehow he couldn't write down the immensity of his feelings. He had spent months trying to compose it, but nothing seemed to live up to the vastness of their particular universe. _With a heart swimming in joy, I stand before you today_ were the two lines he got out, but couldn't find the proper matching words.

Like a flower, love seemed to bloom from inside him, sprouting out green leaves that once curled up in thorns to protect his delicate feelings - his well hidden vulnerability that remained still like iron for so many isolation years. He smiled at himself and stood up, putting on an undershirt. That was Poppy... she was like a fire that melted his rustiness, patiently molding his form with burning feelings, turning his hardness into a more malleable material. Then when he was burning hot, completely formless, she'd shower him with cold water, steaming him up with the certainty that he was the one for her. She made him shine like a new flawless blade.

It seemed like he had been blessed... even more than any other troll he knew. The others could be in love, but they would never feel connected like he felt towards his sweetheart. He just couldn't explain it. Maybe it was why he couldn't write that poem... he couldn't explain how he felt. Everything else looked expendable... the only real thing was: he and she.

He finished tying his outfit and, once more, he checked his teeth. Branch stared at himself in the mirror one last time. He really wanted to be a stronger person when it came to his feelings, but darn it. There he was fighting back tears again. He was not going to cry.

Standing on the platform, he pulled up the lever. The elevator ascended and the tiny calendar note he had stuck on the handrail flipped with the soft breeze. He double checked the date. It wasn't Prank Day. It was actually happening. A knot tightened in his stomach when the trapdoor opened, blinding his eyes with a new glorious light.

***

The red and orange sky perfectly pointed the time it was set for everything to happen. Biggie stood in a tux, adjusting Mr. Dinkles hat. The lanterns turned on, making the trolls look up to the trees from where they were hanging. Everybody was already sitting down, holding their excited breaths in anticipation.

The aisle was covered with arches of colorful flowers. Satin and Chenille personally picked the perfect palette to harmonize from the ground to the flying bugs, so nothing would stand out more than the bride. The stage was beautifully arranged with flowers and leaves. The vines were pulled together in a heart shape with ribbons and so many details that the groom felt a little dizzy. 

A natural light beam shone brightly from between the trees on the perfect spot where he was going to stand with his bride. 

Branch rubbed his hands together nervously. He walked from one side to the other, looking at the end of the isle where the groomsman should have already arrived with the rings. Hickory - with his hair neatly combed - placed a hand on his shoulder and winked at him, as if the small gesture could calm his madly racing heart.

Uh... maybe he should have trusted Prince D with the task, but Cooper insisted that his brother had to help him with the post-ceremonial celebration. Whatever that meant. Branch didn't press the subject, he was a nervous wreck to focus on anything else other than the crowd, the missing rings and how long his bride was taking to walk in.

It was too quiet and, for the first time in his life he realized he didn't enjoy the silence. A fly could be heard... or maybe it was a beetle... Branch looked up seeing a black and yellow bug with spikes flapping its wings so energetically it detached a few flowers that were decorating the arches.

"What's up, dude!" Barb's voice sounded cheerful as ever which irritated Branch. "I'm sorry it took longer than I thought." She cackled, not minding if they were in the spotlight. "Getting these things engraved by volcano fire was a great idea, but that takes fore-EVER;" She changed the tone, bumping his arm and giving him the box with the pair of jewels.

Just to make sure that there would be no surprises, Branch opened the box while Barb went to animatedly chat with Hickory. The rings were perfectly safe. Poppy's was the most adorable thing he had ever seen: tiny pink diamonds formed a double halo around a bigger, round diamond. And his, well, it was a simpler band that suited his style. He could look at them forever. Oh man... he would, after all in the next moments it would be around their fingers, sealing their love for eternity.  
  
(The entrance music starts. Press play on the below video!)

_"_ _Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow"_

Branch's eyes widened and everyone turned around, looking at the end of the aisle where a few Classical Trolls played the violin, flying inside to introduce the most beautiful bride the kingdom had seen in the past decades. A white silhouette was everything the groom could see in the distance, but that alone was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

_"_ _One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

Okay... maybe he wasn't supposed to be the one to break down crying; it was the bride who was supposed to surprise everyone with happy tears, but darn it, he couldn't help it. His mind immediately went to his childhood, reviving the memories of his grandma and he could only imagine how proud she'd be to see him getting married to the most adorable troll in the world.

_"_ _Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this"_

One more step and her bright pink skin could finally be seen. The hairband was made of colorful flowers... the way her locks were tied up, the light dress fabric... The white lacy sleeves gave the dress the most delicate transparency… Her veil was so light, so soft and the golden petals on her skirt were just too much for him to take. She was like an angel. His knees felt like they weren't made of bones anymore, but something gelatinous. He was not going to fall down - he repeated on his mind.

_"_ _One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_ "

Her aquamarine bouquet matched his skin tone and he couldn't help but throwback several years when their colors shone together for the first time. Inside that fateful pot when they thought they were done for. He would never have guessed how deeply enamored with that infuriating girl he would be. She - who would rely only on her easy-going and indolent ways, nonetheless while he was all crazy prepared. 

_"_ _And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer"_

Their love felt natural, blooming when they both were too busy to notice. Their feelings seemed to appear like a rainbow. It just happened. One beautiful day he woke up and it was there, shining brightly on him and blessing the new circle of his life. 

Her delicate feet finally led her to take the final steps to stand next to him. Hair... he couldn't breathe properly. How come he had never noticed how gorgeous she looked in white?

_"_ _One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

How blind he had been! He thought love was miles away, that it was never going to find him, but it looked like it was constantly knocking on his bunker's trapdoor... and for so many years! 

She gave him that shy toothy smile, that same one he often remembered seeing for the first time when they first confessed their feelings. Should he say something? His voice somehow disappeared... he was so nervous!

As if on purpose, she fluttered her long eyelashes almost timidly. He felt his shoulders relaxing a little, seeing that she would do exactly the same every morning when she rolled up towards him, snuggling close, half awake and half asleep. He would wrap his arms around her and pray they had a few minutes left before they had to attend to their affairs. Then he would kiss the top of her head and caress the length of her back until she woke up completely.

" _And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_."

Seeing that his lips were mute and he was shaking so much, she adoringly reached out her hand to take his, to soothe his heart and help him to take a deep breath. The contact with her warm skin always did that. It had a relaxing effect on him. It faded out all curious eyes, it helped him focus on the only person that mattered: his beautiful bride.

Once more he asked himself: When did he get so lucky?

Mr. Dinkles welcomed the couple and opened the ceremony with a 'meep'. Biggie had explained that Mr. Dinkles had a poetically composed speech about two birds that fell in love in a cage and found each other again when they were set free, but Branch didn't listen to any of that. His mind was spinning with the intoxicating perfume of his soon-to-be-wife, standing next to him.

Would she like the ring he had picked for her? Would she like the new room decorations he had specifically chosen after observing her fine taste in portraits? Had he exaggerated his cologne? Did he have a bad breath? Another gentle squeeze in his hand and he felt his shoulders fall in relaxation once more.

"Meep." Mr. Dinkles said one last time and he turned to deeply stare at those big magenta irises. Reaching the rings in his pocket, he opened the box so she could see what would seal their love from that moment on.

"My goodness... Branch..." She whispered so only he could hear her. He loved it when he took her breath away like that. It meant he did a good job. Her eyes glistened and she blinked quickly, trying to keep the tears from sliding down her glittery cheeks.

Doing as Mr. Dinkles instructed, he picked up the ring in his fingers and turned so he could fully face her.

" I take you, Poppy, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." He said in a loud and clear voice. He had never been sure of anything else in his life. Those vows had never sounded so truthful on anyone else's lips. He watched her face when he slid the ring up her finger, where it would stay forever. She seemed to be in a happy high, completely lost in an overwhelming feeling of completeness.

"I take you, Branch, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Her voice was breathy, her lips trembled a little and he offered her the same comforting squeeze in the hand. He hadn’t realized the queen was as nervous as he was.

Anxious eyes blinked at them, he could hear the chairs squeaking as their audience leaned forward, expectantly. With both bands around their fingers, the only thing that was left to do was to seal their love.

They looked for each other for the longest time. He held her hand and felt as her anxiousness turned in a squealing glee, which made her press her lips firmly together making a thin line. The world revolved around them. He didn’t see Barb elbowing Hickory with a knowing smile, he didn’t see Prince D smiling softly at them. His ears muted out Smidge’s sudden emotional gasp and he certainly didn’t listen to Satin and Chenille’s sniffs. 

It was time. He smiled at Poppy and she smiled back. He had rehearsed a gentle kiss before, he had thought about cupping her cheeks, lifting her chin up so he could capture her lips in a sweet peck that would be satisfying and proper in front of so many trolls... but somehow... it didn't feel like a kiss like that would live up to the stupendous amount of joy he was feeling.

"Can I say something?" Poppy timidly asked, quickly glancing at Mr. Dinkles who nodded with a meep. Branch felt lost, like he usually did when things got out of the script. The last thing he expected was for the bride to improvise in her own wedding. 

He nervously gulped, hoping she wouldn't make him dance or sing during the ceremony. Oh hair, she wasn’t changing her mind, was she? His crazily alarmed mind calmed down when she let go of his hands to pick up a piece of paper giving reassuring glances to him. With her voice shaking like he had never heard before, she completely knocked the air out of him with what she said next.

"With a heart swimming in joy

I stand before you today

I promise to love you forever

Even if you're colorful or gray

Somehow I never could imagine

What I'd feel when I first came to you

That my heart would burn with passion

Although I think you already knew

The feeling is so overwhelming

So, excuse me if I can't hold a tear

I feel like screaming and yelling

That from this day on you're my dear

Look at us now, with love so mature

I still feel childish or a little like a teen

But there's a thing I'm completely secure:

I don't stand here as a queen

So, I hope you don't mind,

If I nervously tuck a curl

Because who is here today

Is just a very - very - lucky girl."

A wave of 'awww' was heard in the background. He felt her hand trembling, waiting for an answer, but his whole body was shaking so bad. Maybe it wasn't the time to tell her - not in front of everybody - but somehow she had written down what he wanted to for the previous weeks. How was it even possible?

So, throwing the rehearsal kiss to the air, letting go of his plans and completely living the moment, the once-survivalist troll engulfed the pink girl in a big hug, wrapping his arms completely around her waist and pulling her against his body. He felt her lips turn into a smile under his, immensely satisfied to see him cherishing her like that.

One of his hands slid up to the back of her neck and her eyes closed when he dared to deepen their kiss. His Sun would rise and set on her. Her lips felt so phenomenally good that he felt like he would explode into a million flickering dots of light.

She was his wife.

He was her husband.

"Now, Cooper!" Poppy giggled and Branch looked over his shoulder to see the furry prince lightening up a colorful canister.

"Poppy, fire hazard!" Branch looked alarmed at her, but she naughtily bit her lip with gleaming eyes. "Okay... maybe just one." That answer got him pulled into another searing kiss, making him doubt if the sequence of colorful explosions was real or if it was just in his head.

Branch could already picture the scrapbook of that part of his life closing with the narrator mentioning something about how they lived happily ever after. Oh Hair... he just hoped another scrapbook would open up soon so he could show everyone that it wasn't the ending... it was only the beginning.


	2. First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All writing for chapters hereon in will be my own :)

“Wow… I didn’t realise how tired I was until now…” Poppy sighed as the newlyweds floated around the dancefloor to a beautiful strings instrumental provided by the classical trolls.   
  
“It’s been a huge day,“ Branch agreed, gently stroking the back of her hair. “Take a moment to rest, my love.” Poppy didn’t argue when he eased her head down onto his shoulder and he took the lead, swaying them gently around the floor and taking her weight off her feet.   
  
“We have approximately… 3 minutes and 25 seconds before we have to switch back into party mode,” Branch chuckled, then sighed as the reality of that thought sunk in. He rested his head a little on top of hers, wishing this beautiful moment in time would last longer. It had been a massive day for both of them, and as happy as Branch was right at that moment, his social interaction quota was well and truly exhausted for the day, and old habits couldn’t be helped. All he wanted in the world now was to scoop up his bride and take her home.   
  
Poppy wrapped her arms around him and sighed softly into his neck; savouring his warmth, his smell, his big protective arms enveloping her. She was so utterly content. Then a cheeky thought crossed her mind and she smirked.  
  
“I can’t wait to get back to the bunker…” she said lowly in his ear, and grinned when she felt him instinctively clutch the back of her dress.   
  
“Half an hour…” he said almost immediately. “Half an hour and we’re out of here, Mrs Branch…. or so help me Hair….” And she giggled as he swung her around for one final spin.


	3. Leaving Reception

Branch’s eyes drifted over to the clock and quietly lit up when he saw the time.   
  
He excused himself from the 587th conversation he had engaged in that evening and crossed the dance floor towards his glowing pink bride, who was in the middle of her own animated conversation with a group of rowdy country trolls.  
  
He sidled up beside her and gave her a squeeze around the waist.  
  
“Well, it’s about that time!” he announced cheerily and deliberately, loud enough for everyone within close range to hear. Poppy, still in animated conversation mode, swung her head around and almost head butted him.  
  
“Oof- whoops! Time for what, babe?” she grinned at him excitedly. Branch coolly slid his other hand around the front of her waist in anticipation and leaned in.  
  
“BEDtime, Mrs Branch...” he whispered heatedly in her ear. Poppy’s breath instantly hitched and her knees gave way ever so slightly as the words left his lips. She gripped the two hands that had conveniently appeared around her waist, giving them an overly enthusiastic squeeze.  
  
“It’s time. IT’S TIME!” she almost squawked, a massive goofy grin spreading across her face.   
  
Word spread through the party like wild fire and the mass of wedding guests had soon migrated outside, lining up to see the happy couple off with buckets of glitter confetti at the ready.   
  
Branch gathered a few spare bottles of Merry Berry Wine, decided he couldn’t find his headpiece anywhere (oops) and handed his formal wedding clothes over to Prince D, before finding Poppy and making an eager beeline for the exit.   
  
As they reached outside, hand in hand, they gawked at the lineup of trolls. The line would have been at least a mile long. Hair, had they invited THAT many to the reception?   
  
Who were they kidding… EVERY troll had been invited to the reception.  
  
“Speed. I need speed, Poppy…” Branch urged under his breath, gripping her hand as he surveyed the sea of eager guests ahead of them. Poppy replied with a nod of determination.   
  
Branch sucked in a breath. “Right. Let’s do this. If we’re home before dawn it will be a miracle.”


	4. The Walk Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyyy I know a lot of you are eager to see them back at the bunker... but I just HAD to make this art!!!

Poppy and Branch walked along the path to the bunker in comfortable silence, hand in hand. Both trolls were grateful the reception venue was just on the outskirts of Pop Village. It meant they’d be back to the village in ten minutes, through, and back to the bunker within half an hour. The perfect amount of time to take a much needed, unwinding stroll after the day’s events.

Glow bugs flitted amongst the trees above them, the sound of jitter crickets sprinkling through the otherwise peaceful evening atmosphere. 

Branch had grown quiet since they parted from the last of the farewelling trolls over ten minutes ago. His eyes were lost in the sky above, rather than keeping vigilant on their surrounds. Unusual for him, but not surprising at this point. Poppy couldn’t help but feel responsible for the enormity of what he had to endure today. But that aside, she was so unbelievably proud of him. Poppy squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Hmm?”

“Hey there… husband,” she smiled gently, offering a little interaction. Branch looked across to her, snapping out of his thoughts and immediately realising his lack of conversation. He sighed and jiggled her hand, as if to shake himself back to the present moment.

“Hey Pops,” he laughed a little, running his free hand through his hair a little sheepishly. “Uhh… sorry, just… resetting.” He blew out an exhale that felt he had been holding in for the last 12 hours and squeezed her hand back. 

“Thank you for going through all that today…” Poppy said softly as they continued along the path. “I know it was a lot. It would have been a lot for anybody. Sorry it was such an overload. I guess… I guess you would have preferred something a lot smaller, huh…” She looked down at the ground, a little guiltily. Hearing her words and the doubt in her voice, Branch came to an immediate halt. His brain finally kicked back into gear, his trail of thought abandoned to the night air.

“Come here…” he said gently, pulling her close and scooping her up in his arms. Without hesitation, he sent out a thick strand of hair, whipping them both up through the foliage to the canopy, where the tops of the trees kissed the night sky.

Moonlight washed over the leafy landscape in a blanket of blue, complimenting the cool, crisp night air. Warm light from the last of Pop Village’s awake inhabitants glowed beneath them in the distance. Stars peppered the sky like a sea of glitter. It was a truly breathtaking view.

“Let me tell you something,” Branch said as he set her down, reaching for both her hands. Poppy looked up at him quietly, waiting. Branch’s voice was gentle, but serious. “I love you so much, Poppy. I would go through everything we went through today a thousand times over—"

“A thousand?” Poppy interjected, a smile playing over her lips. Branch paused for a moment, considering the comment.

“Ok, so… realistically?” he admitted, with a cheeky smirk, “…maybe just a _hundred_ times over….” They both shared a little giggle at that. Branch’s face softened and he took up her face in his hands.

“The point is,” he said, gazing into her eyes that were starting to brim with tears. “I would do today over a _million_ times, Poppy… if it meant I get to hold you at the end of every day and call you my wife… ”

He stopped as the words left his lips. He tried it again, his voice cracking a little. “… My wife.”

He swallowed back a few threatening tears of his own as the reality of that notion finally sunk in.

Here, standing before him now, away from the mayhem, the parties, the singing, the dancing… was his future.

Poppy would be there for his every ‘good morning’ and rough night’s sleep.

His every ‘sweet dreams’ and early morning snuggle.

His bad days, his good days, his tired days. His sick days, rainy days, busy days.

His days would no longer be alone. They would be forever filled with Poppy.

And that was something Branch COULD cope with.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his forehead against Poppy’s for a savoring moment. He then scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around, letting out a liberated, joyous laugh. Poppy immediately joined in, giggling and kissing his face all over as the moon and stars spun around them.


	5. The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night together as a married couple.
> 
> First night together, full stop.
> 
> **********************
> 
> WARNING - NSFW AHEAD  
> This chapter contains NSFW content (ie. detailed sex scene) so only proceed if you agree to reading such content!
> 
> If NSFW isn't your thing, SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

The bedroom was dark apart from a singular light from a glow mushroom, casting a low cozy light. 

Poppy and Branch stood on opposite sides of Branch’s large bed. Breathing, waiting. The silence was heavy with anticipation. The moment had finally arrived and they suddenly found themselves unbelievably keen, but no idea where to start. Poppy fiddled with her fingers, as always trying to think of something to say to break a stretch of silence. 

“You uh… are you… nervous?” she asked a little timidly, trying to find his eyes in the low light for some reassurance. Branch sat down on the bed, and Poppy followed suit. She heard Branch chuckle softly and his reply was quiet. 

“No.” 

A single word never sounded so certain. Poppy swallowed, almost angry with herself now for being nervous at all. 

Branch eased up onto his knees and moved towards the centre of the bed. 

“Come here, Poppy…” His voice was calm, gently beckoning. She obeyed, making her way over the blankets towards him. 

One step closer. 

“Should we uh…” Poppy’s heart started to hammer away in her chest when she felt him draw near, “should we… have a bit more light…” Her babbling was soon cut short as Branch ran a thumb across her lips, gently silencing her. Her eyelids fluttered closed, feeling his hands move over her cheeks.

“I don’t need to see you, my love,” he whispered. “I just need to… feel you.” And he placed a soft kiss over her lips, her face held steady by his big hands. Why wasn’t he nervous? If he was, he sure as hair didn’t show it. His quiet confidence was making her giddy. Poppy pushed the thoughts aside as her body filled with warmth at his steady touch. Her nervousness rapidly melted away as they moved closer and deepened their kisses. 

Poppy pulled away from his mouth for a moment, catching her breath while Branch continued worshipping her skin, delicately kissing under her jaw and trailing down her neck. She reached out and wrapped her hands around his head, fingers twisting through his hair, desperately needing to be closer. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long…” Branch whispered, as he eased her up onto her knees. His hands slowly slid downward and found their way under the layers of her dress, gently running his fingers over the soft skin of her thighs. Poppy was visibly shaking at this point, his touch and his low voice in the dark was driving her wild. She gasped and gripped him closer when she felt his hands wander higher. 

“Waiting… all day…?” she sighed. Branch paused and looked up to her with a smirk. She could see a glint in his eye.

“Try… twenty years…” he grinned. Poppy giggled and pulled his face up for another kiss, daring to delve a little further with her tongue. Branch generously obliged as his hands continued their exploration under the layers of her dress. 

At this point it felt like there were now too many layers between them. Poppy reached down and started haphazardly grabbing for his shirt buttons, in between intense kisses and gasps from the work of Branch’s hands, which had now had a hold of her underwear and was slowly easing them down her legs. 

His shirt was off. Branch was now torn on where to continue. Up? Or down. Too many tempting options.

The dress. The dress needed to be gone. He brought his hands out from under the layers of fabric and placed them across her shoulders, lightly grazing her neck with his fingers. Her eyes met his in the dim light without fear or resistance. He leaned in and kissed her again. It felt so good to be this close. And they had barely started.

Hooking his fingers under her shoulder straps, he slowly slid the dress over her arms and down, exposing her bare pink skin. Poppy shivered in anticipation. He stifled a possessive growl and moved down, gently nibbling over her skin, removing more of the dress and her underwear as he went. Soon the clothes were discarded on the floor and Poppy remained on the bed, now completely bare skinned in full display. Branch’s heart squeezed when he saw her hands almost move to cover herself, a flash of vulnerability on her face. He instantly moved in and protectively wrapped her up in his arms. Quelling any self-doubt, making sure she felt safe and was ready. She was trembling a little but she held onto him for dear life. 

“You are so beautiful, Poppy…” Branch said softly, pulling back and kissing her forehead. She sniffed a little, suddenly overwhelmed with so much love and adoration for the beautiful, understanding troll holding her in his arms. She felt so lucky. So ready to give him everything she had. 

Branch suddenly felt a wrapping pressure around his hair, and, startled with the unfamiliar feeling, he looked up. Poppy had extended her hair and was proceeding to intricately intertwine her strands with his own. The sensation of her hair combing and weaving was setting off electrical waves of pleasure through Branch’s head and down his body. His mind started to fog over and his control was rapidly wavering with each stroke. 

“Woah, Poppy.. what is…uhhhh….what is….” She watched with a smile as his eyelids fluttered closed as her hair continued to wrap and twist. Branch groaned as he gave in to his instincts, losing his conscious mind to his hair, which had finally surged to life of its own accord. Seeking out Poppy’s hair, his dark strands returned her actions, twisting and grabbing, albeit with a lot less refinery than Poppy’s delicate weaving. However, the sensation of both their hair moving together sent them both reeling. 

Underneath the hair dance above them, Branch had enough control within himself to kick off his pants. As soon as he was free he moved over Poppy, easing her down into the softness of the blankets and bringing his weight down on her, kissing her with a hungry urgency. 

Another surge of sensation as their hair twisted tighter. They both groaned. Poppy wrapped her arms and legs around him as he gently grinded his hips over her. 

Branch opened his eyes to his bride below him. She looked right back at him, flustered, but smiling, and drew him in for a glorious kiss.

“Take me, Branch. I’m ready. I am… so…. ready,” she managed to gasp into his mouth, pushing her hips forward and pulling his hair again. The electricity and heat building between them was becoming excruciating. Branch’s mind was ablaze with the thought of how this would all possibly end, with the amount of energy flying around. He was about to find out.

Taking her hands in his and intertwining their fingers tightly, he gave her a parting kiss before looking down between them and getting himself into the right position. Poppy bit her lip, waiting anxiously, consciously loosening the grip on his hair so they could both fully appreciate the feeling with a sound mind. Branch grazed the tip of his swollen member down over her public bone, pausing for a moment at her entrance while he quickly glanced back up to her. 

His eyes checked hers. She simply nodded quickly, eagerly, and he took that as his ok to proceed.

Keeping watchful over her reaction, he brought his body down and pushed himself completely inside her. Both trolls held their breath as the feeling engulfed them. Poppy rolled her head back into the pillow as she felt her insides stretch to new incredible lengths. Branch, completely overwhelmed, brought his head down into her shoulder to steady himself. 

Holy hair, it felt amazing. 

They stayed still for a long while as the moment and feeling was absorbed. Nothing could be heard apart from both trolls panting. 

Then, carefully, steadily, Branch moved. 

And he moved. 

And he moved.

Poppy slowly moved her hips in return, savoring every moment they bodies came together. Before long they were perfectly in sync, moving, kissing, groaning. Increasing in speed, in intensity.

Suddenly Poppy and Branch felt something stir from deep within themselves. Unbeknownst to them and completely out of their control, their souls had been ignited. The energy surged up and emerged from their cores in a rapid flash of blinding gold and silver light, passing through their physical forms, conjoining and wrapping around them in an intensely intimate and spiritual way. 

The feeling, on top of everything they were experiencing at that moment, was indescribable.

Their minds became lost again as their hair came back into play and the physical world soon disappeared around them. 

“I love you...” 

...was the last thing they whispered to each other, before losing themselves to the night.


	6. The Morning... s After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to SUSHIRANGER on Tumblr for the adorable 'Octopus' nickname!! 💙

Light was gently teasing the insides of Poppy’s eyelids, pulling her consciousness from the void of deep slumber.

She slowly eased one drowsy eye open, taking a moment to adjust. Morning sunshine had eased its way through the bunker, the bedroom slowly making way for the cozy warmth of daylight. Poppy yawned as she came to realise where she was laying. She was half draped, half tangled atop a wall of warm fuzzy teal skin. Legs and arms were everywhere.

Branch was still sound asleep, lightly snoring. His chest gently rising and falling under her. Poppy’s heart squeezed.

Branch. Her beautiful, loving, amazing _husband_. She internally squealed at the thought again. Her _husband_. It just sounded so wonderful and felt so right.

She shifted her weight a little to make themselves more comfortable, but as soon as she moved, his hands automatically stretched out to find her. She sighed contentedly and snuggled back into a cosy spot in the crook of his neck.

Branch murmured, still inebriated by the depths of sleep. Poppy gently placed her hand over his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat, soothing him back to sleep. She wanted to hold onto this moment for a little longer. Savouring him.

Her mind wandered back to the last graspable memory of their night together. Hazy visions gathered like loose puzzle pieces floating around in the same space, but not connected.

_Darkness. Touching. Grasping. Skin on skin. Bodies moving together. Blinding shards of light._

Frankly, it was mostly a blur, but her heart fluttered when the recollected moments flashed across her mind.

“Morning, Mrs Branch…” came a slurred voice above her. Poppy turned her head to see Branch squinting at her with one eye, finally stirring awake. She leaned up and gave him a sweet, adoring kiss on the lips.

“Good morning, Mr Poppy.” Her eyes sparkled mischievously at him and she felt a hand pinch her butt cheek.

“Cheeky…” he retorted, yawning. Poppy giggled and took the opportunity to rearrange herself a little, settling back down on his chest in a side snuggle. Branch stretched his arms and legs out but curled back into her, still happy to have his limbs completely tangled. Poppy scoffed.

“I should call you Octopus…”

“What can I say… I can’t keep my hands off you. Or my arms, or my legs….” Branch wrapped his arms around her tightly, planting delicate kisses under her jaw.

“What time is it…” he asked sleepily, his mouth still wandering.

Poppy narrowed her eyes, honestly curious at the question. Then she sat up, listening for something. Branch waited from back down on the pillows.

Suddenly a massive grin spread over her face as she spun around to him.

“It’s Monday,” she said incredulously. Branch’s eyes snapped fully open.

“Monday?” he almost choked. “But… but Pops. We got married on _Friday_. We got back here Friday night! How in the hair…”

Poppy laughed and shook her head, still not believing it herself.

“Well, the village doesn’t sing ‘Manic Monday’ as part of their morning song routine any other day…” she said. “Listen!”

Branch, now wide awake, sat up and quirked his ears. Sure enough, the faint strains of ‘Manic Monday’ were indeed wafting through the corridors of the bunker from the distant village. Branch’s eyes were wide as he turned back to Poppy.

“Are you saying… we’ve been in this room… this _bed_ …. for over 48 hours??!” he spluttered with a laugh. Poppy nodded with a goofy shrug.

“Looks like it, Cassanova!”

Branch blushed a little at the name and his mind flickered over with memories. The blush was quickly replaced with a deeply contented smile.

“Amazing,” he whispered to himself, but looking Poppy straight in the eye. He drew her in for a loving kiss, before pulling back with a raised eyebrow. “But, as impressive as that is, we need sustenance, pronto. And a shower. You stink, woman.”

And with that Branch soon found himself giggling on the floor covered in a pile of pillows and blankets and play-raging Poppy. 


End file.
